


Insert Dick Joke Here

by mmmdraco



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata finally sees Makunouchi's dick. Ridiculous ridiculousness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Dick Joke Here

"Miyata-kun!" Makunouchi looked up sharply just as his towel fell to the locker room floor.

Miyata stood in front of Makunouchi, his gloves under one arm and his mouth guard held in his other hand. "Makunouchi..."

"I just...!" Makunouchi reached down and tried to grab for his towel, but winced as the finger he'd jammed in practice protested. He held it close to him and crouched down, breathing through his teeth.

"I thought everyone was lying."

"Huh?" Makunouchi grabbed the towel with the other hand and sat down on the locker room bench and draped the towel over his lap and continued to try to work some of the tension out of his finger. "About what?"

Miyata froze in the process of putting his gloves down. "Your dick."

"Ah! You looked?" Makunouchi spread his towel over his lap a bit better.

"It's hard to miss, isn't it?" Miyata smiled as he cased his mouth guard and pulled his own towel from his locker. "It's certainly something to make you proud."

"Yours is just fine!" Makunouchi smiled as he waved his hands in front of himself, then looked a little shell-shocked. "I... I didn't..."

"When I heard the other guys joke that you were 'gay for me', I didn't realize they weren't lying there either." Miyata laughed. "It's okay. There aren't many sports where guys have to be this concerned about their own bodies, and it unintentionally makes us notice everyone else's body as well. Though, really, how do you manage to stay in your weight class with that thing?"

Makunouchi looked down. "Uh, I don't have much of a problem there?"

Miyata sank down on the bench near him. "I'm envious of that, at least."

"Is there any kind of exercise that would help you in losing enough weight before your next match?"

Looking down to Makunouchi's lap, Miyata smirked. "There's certainly one I'd like to try."

Tilting his head, Makunouchi blinked a few times. "Which one is that?"

Miyata raised an eyebrow. "I compliment your penis, I mention you being gay for me, and I look _at_ your dick while mentioning exercise and you still don't get it?"

Makunouchi blinked again. "Wait... You mean...?"

"I want to see how many of your thrusts I can counter."

"So... you want to... spar?" Makunouchi looked a little helpless.

Miyata chuckled. "Fine. I'll be blunt. I want to have sex with you."

"What?!" Makunouchi shook his head. "But, why?"

"So, that's not a 'no'?" Miyata pulled the towel away from Makunouchi's lap. "I like you. We make great rivals. And, that?" He ran the pad of one finger along the top of Makunouchi's cock. "That's just another mark in your favor."

Makunouchi scratched his neck and pressed his thighs closer together which had the unintended consequence of shoving his balls forward and further emphasizing his cock size. "I wouldn't have any idea what I'm doing. I've never done, you know, before."

Miyata grinned. "Not that long ago, you'd never boxed either. You're a fast learner."

The two of them were the last ones in the gym that day, except for Kamogawa Genji. He'd gone to check if everything was okay, and ended up turning around faster than he thought possible at the sight of Makunouchi perched at the end of the locker room bench with Miyata riding him hard. The keys. He'd leave the keys and a note with some excuse about getting sick, and _they_ could lock up. He was starting to be able to hear noises from outside the locker room door and hurried to write his note.


End file.
